


Not in This Household.

by PwarkLife (guanlinear)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bad Decisions, Best Friends, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Cute, Falling In Love, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Insomnia, M/M, Mutual Pining, Partnership, Teenagers, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-06 14:10:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16389188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guanlinear/pseuds/PwarkLife
Summary: don'tyoung: Second, no letting Jisung into the laundry room on his own.our baby jwi: itaemom: We have our reasons.our baby jwi: :(





	Not in This Household.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plumsy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumsy/gifts).



> sorry if some of the names are confusing, but i think i made them all pretty clear.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> taemom: It's the Household Rules 2019.
> 
> hyuckie: oh frick
> 
>  
> 
> (Non-Idol AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a non-idol AU, so the dorms are not as they are in reality. If you are interested, the dorm assignments are as follows:  
> Dorm 1: Kun, Jaehyun, Doyoung, Johnny, Taeil, and Yuta  
> Dorm 2: Chenle, Jisung, Jaemin, Renjun, Jeno, and Donghyuck  
> Dorm 3: Mark, Taeyong, Sicheng, Ten, Lucas, and Jungwoo

**mark is a potato**

_18 members, 7 active_

 

 **don'tyoung:** Taeyong, Renjun and I have something to say.

 **taemom:** Yes. The time has come.

 **zenjun:** The moment you've all been waiting for.

 **dolphenle:** *drum roll*

 **hyuckie:** *eye roll*

 **jaemickey:** jisungie is a cinnamon roll!

 **our baby jwi:** :(  
**our baby jwi:** wait  
**our baby jwi:** wHO CHANGED MY NAME AGAIN

 **jaemickey:** :)

 **our baby jwi:** the only one i thought i could trust has betrayed me

 **jaemickey:** :)

 **taemom:** It's the Household Rules 2019.

 **hyuckie:** oh frick

 **marsh** , **yuckhey** , and  **infomercial**  have joined.

 **marsh:** What happened?

 **jaemickey** : it's household rules 2019, mark, that's what happened. what's happening.

 **marsh** : O.

 **yuckhey** : since when was renjun part of the mom club

 **taemom** : It's called the Dorm Supervision Group. Which means that the only mom here is...?

 **dolphenle** : kun?

 **marsh** : ...you?

 **infomercial** : okay, why am i informercial?

 **yuckhey** : who dis?

 **infomercial** : i'm jeno

 **marsh** : ajjakakalalalalalallala lol

 **infomercial** : -____-

 **junguwu** ,  **ten-dency baby** ,  **win (ten over) win** , and  **ya boi john** have joined.

 **ten-dency baby** : someone say household rules? let's get this over with.

 **junguwu** : we r sorta missing ppl  
**junguwu** : taeil, yuta, jaehyun, and jeno

 **infomercial** : i'm present

 **junguwu** : who's that

 **infomercial** : i'm jeno

 **junguwu:** oh, i get it hajjkkjdfsa

 **ya boi john** : lol i'll go tell yuta and il to join the chat since they're both at home

 **don'tyoung** : I guess that means I have to tell Hyunnie and Kun.

 **taepeel** and  **yoda** have joined.

 **yoda** : hihi?

 **hyunbun** has joined.

 **taepeel** : what's going on.

 **kunbun** has joined.

 **taepeel** : anyone tell me.

 **zenjun** : Household Rules 2019.

 **kunbun** : ah

 **taemom** : Here's what Doyoung, Renjun, and I came up with. Firstly, no excessive PDA in other dorms but your own.

 **don'tyoung** : Second, no letting Jisung into the laundry room on his own.

 **our baby jwi** : i

 **taemom** : We have our reasons.

 **our baby jwi** : :(

 **zenjun** : Third, no cussing.

 **ya boi john** : shit really? that sucks.  
**ya boi john** : i mean  
**ya boi john** : shat really?

 **don'tyoung** : Please be the adult in the situation, Johnny.

 **ya boi john** : damn okay

 **junguwu** : sigh

 **zenjun** : Moving on...

 **taemom** : Fourth, no drinking on school nights.

 **dolphenle** : wait so we can drink on weekends?

 **infomercial** : wait we can DRINK?

 **taemom** : I've given up after this past year. We all know that if we establish a rule against underage drinking you'll still do it.  
**taemom** : You know what I'm talking about.

 **zenjun** : Thank goodness I wasn't involved.

 **infomercial** : unfortunately you weren't there ahem kfaskljdklas

 **dolphenle** : traitor

 **zenjun** : Ahem.  
**zenjun** : On a different note, we still have a few more rules to get to.

 **don'tyoung** : That's right, we do. I'll be sharing the next one.  
**don'tyoung** : You're not allowed to take other people's chargers. I asked Taeyong to go through and clearly mark each one, so you shouldn't get confused. If you lose a charger, it better be your own.

 **jaemickey** : oh  
**jaemickey** : haha  
**jaemickey** : sorry about that

 **marsh** : nah man  
**marsh** : it's fine  
**marsh** : it's fine

 **hyuckie** : are you telling him that or trying to convince yourself that?

 **marsh** : telling him...?

 **hyuckie** : mmhmm  
**hyuckie** : whatever helps you sleep at night

 **our baby jwi** : we all know that none of us ever sleep at night

 **yuckhey** : we don't?

 **hyunbun** : uhm

 **our baby jwi** : we all know that most all of us don't ever sleep at night

 **taemom** : Which is why the next rule is that everyone must be in bed by midnight.

 **hyuckie** : fiddlesticks

 **taemom** : Except for those who get off work at midnight.

 **hyuckie** : oh, okay

 **zenjun** : And the next rule is mine to say.  
**zenjun** : Wait.  
**zenjun** : Are we sure that we agreed to make me say this one?  
**zenjun** : Or did we count wrong, because I remember voicing my concern about saying this one.

 **dolphenle** : (o-O )

 **don'tyoung** : Uhm, I think Taeyong is supposed to say this one.

 **dolphenle** : ( O-o)

 **taemom** : No, we agreed that Doyoung was supposed to say this one.

 **dolphenle** : (o-O )

 **don'tyoung** : Did we?

 **dolphenle** : ( O-o)

 **zenjun** : You know what, I think we did.

 **dolphenle** : (o-O )

 **don'tyoung** : Dang, okay. Well.

 **infomercial** : it's nothing serious right because you guys are v weird rn

 **jaemickey** : yeah what's up with that

 **taemom** : We're just afraid you guys are gonna hate us for this.

 **don'tyoung** : It's been a previous issue.

 **zenjun** : I myself have had this issue before.

 **taemom** : Yes...

 **don'tyoung** : You're not allowed to plan a date on our dorm meeting nights.  
**don'tyoung** : If you have a partner, that is.

 **hyuckie** : o.

 

 **our baby jwi** : o.

 **kunbun** : okay now i'm scared

 **hyunbun** : oh fuuuuuuuuuuuuuujj

 

 **infomercial** : did you really have to tack on that last part though?  
 **infomercial** : cuz like, some of us are single af and would kindly not like to be reminded of it.  
 **infomercial** : whoops

 **yuckhey** : so no more specifically planning dates to avoid that night??

 **zenjun** : No more.

 **ten-dency bab** **y** : oh dang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love you guys.

**Author's Note:**

> uwu ♡♡♡


End file.
